Slave of Shadows
by yamiyugifanadic
Summary: Date: Future. Status: Still battling. Mission: Save our race, save our people, and by any means necessary, kill and or destroy the Shadows that rule this land. Warning: Yaoi, YxYY. AU, futuristic.
1. To Revenge

Title: Slave of Shadows

Author: DMYamiyugi

Fic: 1/?

Summary: **Date**: Future. **Status**: Still battling. **Mission:** Save our race, save our people, and by any means necessary, kill and or destroy the Shadows that rule this land.

Pairing: YamixYugi, Anzu to Yugi, but only one sided.

Warning: Yaoi eventually. Darker fic, blood, violence etc

Genre: Action, Romance

DMYamiyugi: Well, hi there everyone…been awhile hasn't it? Hehe, yea, over a year or so, maybe two? God, I have been gone awhile. Anywho, I have a new story I'm planning on getting chugging along this summer. So far I don't have a beta, so I am just reading these over myself. If you see any mistakes, just tell me and I will change and upload a fresh one. Or, I am open for a beta if you want :]

Sorry for short chapter! Chapters are going to be short for the first three until I get the plot rolling.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Chapter 1- To Revenge**

He reached through the rubble, slowly drawing a large leather book from its depths. His brows rose in curiosity, gently flipping the book open, only to find it was a diary. He sighed, closing it and brushing ash from the leather cover.

"Hey, I found something!" He yelled, waving the diary in the air. Another man jogged over to him, taking the diary and placing it in a thick back bag.

"Thanks Yugi."

Yugi nodded, standing and brushing his dark pants off with his gloved hands. He adjusted his armored vest, making sure all was where it was supposed to be. Gun, one explosive…small first aid kit…

"All in order?" the other asked, lifting the visor on his helmet to gaze worriedly at Yugi. Yugi nodded, picking up his own helmet and forcing it over his outrageous tri-colored hair.

"Yea yea, I was just checking. Make sure everything is here." He paused, looking to the dark sky. Yugi's eyes traveled in a circle, taking in all the black skyscrapers that surrounded them. They were burned, yet did not fall. The tops of each were burned off, but the buildings would just not fall. Yugi kicked the ash-covered ground with his boot, watching as the soot floated into the air, only to settle again a few seconds later. "Jounochi…we should head back. We're deep into the city already. We can't go too far." He reached towards the wall of the nearest standing building. He pressed his hands into the cement, watching in slight fascination, but mostly in anger, as the black color of the building around his fingers seemed to seep away, revealing gray cement.

Jounochi swallowed, the hand around the bag tightening. "I saw…de colar move…" he chocked, the accent in his voice becoming stronger in fear.

Yugi nodded. "Yea…we're that close to the center. The Shadows probably already know we're here. Common Jou, lets get out of here." He checked his watch. "It's 5 already. It'll be dark in an hour or so."

Jounochi yelped, "Shit!" he yelled, grapping Yugi and all but dragging him down the road. "We gota get out'a here man! Why didn't you tell me the time!" Yugi sighed; looking to the twilight colored sky…the sky that was always twilight colored this deep in the city. Once they got back home, the sun should be out.

Yugi pulled his hand from Jounochi's, running along side him. As they ran, the buildings shrunk, and the color began to seep from black to grey and hopefully soon, to white.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"WAA~!!" Yugi yelped as petite fingers roughly grabbed his ear. He could feel his body being, yet again, dragged. Except now he was surrounded by furniture and warm carpet.

"What WERE you thinking!?" Anzu yelled, throwing Yugi on the couch. Yugi rubbed his ear, wincing.

"Jeez Anzu, sorry," he almost pouted, curling his jean-clad legs into his chest, and he crossed his arms. Yugi sighed, itching his chest, now changed from his gear into a basic T-shirt. Anzu glared down at him, her arms crossed tensely across her chest.

"Yugi, you don't know HOW worried we were!" She yelled. "Y-you were not back till seven! SEVEN Yugi!" She threw her hands into the air, groaning. She then spun and flopped down next to Yugi. "We were scared…"

Yugi shrugged, placing his head in the palm of his hand. "Anzu, I was fine."

"Yea, but your Grandfather and I were so worried! And...people have not come back Yugi...I mean, Yugi, after what happened to your…" she trailed off, catching Yugi's icy glare. She clasped her fingers together, staring down at them, blue eyes shinning. "I…I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to."

"You better have not fucking meant to," Yugi muttered into his palm, glaring at the wall. Anzu swallowed, peaking through her bangs up at Yugi. Slowly, she undid her fingers and gently placed her right hand on Yugi's shoulder.

His head shot up, glaring. Anzu slowly took her hand away, bowing her head in apology. "I…better go home." She muttered, slowly standing. She made her way out of the room and not too long after, Yugi heard the iron from door ease shut. He sighed, rising to glance out the window. Anzu made her way around the very well lit street, down one house and went inside. Though the street looked normal, and the houses as well, they were so different on the inside. Each front door was iron, and had a spinning lock to seal it. People had windows, but they all had iron curtains on the inside, which had to be sealed off by midnight at the latest. Though the shadows had long left them along in their little, well lit neighborhood, there were days when they would venture this far out from the city. Lurking around the shadowy places between street lamps. The street was well light however, so the shadows could not get close to any of the houses. But…street lamps go out. And then the shadows can play all they want.

Yugi slammed the iron curtains shut, locking them. He heaved in a large breath, before slowly letting it out.

One night the shadows came down his street. One night his sister was late from the base…and that one night, a street lamp went out.

_If it was just one minute, no, one second earlier she would…god damnit WHY!?_ Yugi screamed in his head, slamming his forehead into the iron. "Why WHY!"

His fingers curled around the iron, his ears hearing those damn shadows laughing at his pain. They loved to play. Play with life, play with love, and play with any human emotion they could get. But…what they loved most was to play with pain. And anger. And hatred.

"Why you got it, didn't you?" Yugi sneered. "Play with my anger all you want, shadows. It'll just give me more incentive to find your weak point, find what keeps your sinful being here on this earth. Whatever it takes, I will make sure you are GONE from this world!" He screamed, banging his fist against the iron. A smirk wound it's way across his lips. "Hear that…I'm the one to do it. And you can't catch me either shadows…you can't. Catch. Me."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

DMYamiyugi: Thanks for reading…this obnoxiously short chapter lol Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. The Director

Title: Slave of Shadows

Author: DMYamiyugi

Part 2/?

Summary: **Date**: Future. **Status**: Still battling. **Mission:** Save our race, save our people, and by any means necessary, kill and or destroy the Shadows that rule this land.

Pairing: YamixYugi, Anzu to Yugi, but only one sided.

Warning: Yaoi eventually. Darker fic, blood, violence etc

Genre: Action, Romance

A/N** This chapter was edited. Please re-read! A lot has changed!**

**Chapter 2- The Director**

Yugi walked down his street, glancing to the east at the bright morning sun. He then turned his eyes south, at the darkened sky hovering over the city. Yugi sighed, pulling his bag farther up over his shoulder and continuing to the base where his gear was for the trip to the city.

Yugi rummaged through his pocket, pulling out his key card. Swiping it, he stepped through the automated doors into a crisp, air-conditioned building. He filled his lungs with the cool air, before continuing walking forward towards security. His bag was checked; he was felt down and even had his eye and finger print scanned.

Finally, he was let through security and made his way towards the back of the base. His boots echoed down the deserted hallway, not another human in sight. Yugi sighed, grinning to himself, before checking his watch.

Pulling up his dark sleeve, he analyzed his watch. "7 am…no wonder," he muttered, pushing his shirt back over the watch. Yugi glanced up at the white plated ceiling and fluorescent lights. They let off an unholy bright light, and made the hallway seem sterile.

Yugi huffed, rolling his eyes. This sterile atmosphere would dirty sometime. Eventually.

A squeak of boots, and Yugi had come to a halt at his door. Scanning his keycard once again, the door beeped and slid to the side for him to enter. Yugi threw his bag onto his desk as the door swished closed, the lights turning on automatically. He walked to his right, pressing a red button and another door beeped, sliding open for him. Yugi took out his bulletproof vest, his belt, his helmet and gloves from the closet. He then, as professionally as possible, threw all his garments on his chair. His gloves slipped, falling onto the hard while tile floor, contrasting like a black beacon. Yugi groaned, picking them up and throwing them onto his desk.

"Stupid gloves," Yugi said to himself, reaching across his mess to a vanilla folder. His long fingers flicked the front open, bright violet eyes scanning over the paper. This folder would give Yugi's instructions for his research in the city. For the last five years, Yugi has been a researcher for the force. It was a year after his sister passed that he joined. Yugi was heart-stricken, depressed, and his body filled with anger that he could not get rid of.

Then Jounochi came into the picture, an old friend from high school, just happening to call up and ask him to join the force. It was quite a coincidence, considering Yugi lived in a small, small town before he came to the force. Jounochi was a soldier, specifically trained for self-defense and body guarding. Jounochi said not two words about what he did, and Yugi was in.

His anger would subside to a hazy feeling of revenge. Yugi soon found his teaching in the research field fueled his revenge though, and he sought to change that. To execute the revenge.

And so, for the next four years after that, Yugi spent every day studying the levels of the shadows. How they reacted during the day, why they only stayed within a two-mile radius from the center, and how they reacted at night.

But what was more curious is why the Shadows did stay near the middle. Years ago, when that shadowy black--matter as Yugi would call it—spread across the United States, and even overseas to the west, it was massive. The being called Shadows covered the sun in cities galore, and millions of people seemed to vanish or die instantly. People didn't just die either; half were in comas, eyes silky and dead, but heart still beating and lungs still taking in air.

Yugi lived far north, in a small town where everyone knew everyone. The Shadows passed over, but it seemed they were more intent on getting to the next five hundred thousand plus person city, than to deal with a mere city of one thousand. Yugi did not even remember the shadows first appearance very well either because he was so young. His sister did though, and she was the one that forced his family to move close to where the Shadows retreated to, so she could join the force.

Yet, even though the Shadows dismissed his small town, they continued to spread. Not every big city was hit however; because the Shadows spread specifically west towards the Asian counties, it did not affect the European states as hard as it damaged the United States. However, London was still hit; almost a quarter of their population dying. Yet, before the Shadows could go any further into the cities, they suddenly retreated.

Yugi still did not know why the Shadows retreated to New York City. Was it because this was where the shadows spread out of, like a nasty virus? Did they somehow lose power? Where they a person with power, or really some kind of evil matter?

Yugi would ponder over this day and night. He still had no idea just _what_ the Shadows were yet. At first, the government thought it was a nasty radiation leak from somewhere. Then it was labeled as an epidemic. Now, it is labeled as some kind of matter, since it can be seen with the human eye. A matter that can seemly kill a human being.

For all the years Yugi researched, he had not once found the reason or the cause of the Shadows birth. And therefore, he had yet to find a way to destroy them and wipe them from the Earth.

Yugi sighed, and continued to read through what research he was supposed to do today. Though most of the time Yugi only followed these strict guidelines like a loose outline, it was still necessary to read them.

A frown slowly wound its way across his face, and Yugi leaned his weight into his palm that rested on his desk. "They want me to not go into the city anymore…why?" Yugi picked up the folder with both hands, raising the papers one by one; his papers were attached to the folder by a single paper clip. His body froze, and slowly his eyes began to narrow. "Emotional complications? The hell?" his grip tightened, and he spun on his heel, marching out of his room.

"That bastard…."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The door to the community lounge was opened with a bang, a quite furious Yugi following. His eyes scanned the wide-eyed, shocked faces of his comrades.

"Jounochi…" he growled when his eyes caught a certain bunch of gold locks. Yugi could see the man freeze, his back to him. Slowly, Jounochi turned, brown honey eyes meeting hard violet.

"Um…hey Yu—"

"The directors office. With me. Now." Yugi ordered, turning and pointing his finger to the door. Jounochi swallowed nervously before sighing and shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Okay, okay. I'm commin'…" He walked through the doorway, just sliding by Yugi before hearing his friend slam the door shut. Yugi was on the border of marching behind Jounochi, his shoulders and chest so tight from anger.

The two walked through the hallways in silence, Jounochi glancing back every few seconds. Finally, he decided to swing an axe through the ice. "Yugi, what is this about?"

Yugi stopped short, turning his eyes to his friend. "You know why."

"No, actually, I don't," Jounochi, retorted. "How 'bout you enlighten' me."

Yugi crossed his arms, glaring at the ground in thought. He tapped his foot a couple times before reaching into his pocket and drawing out a folded paper. "Doesn't this look familiar?"

Jounochi raised his brow in confusion, slowly taking the paper and unfolding it. His eyes grew larger and lager as he scanned the note. "W-what? They're taking you out of research in the city? But why…" he trailed off, eyes finally reading the 'emotional complication' part. "Emotional…but Yugi, everyone here is somewhat emotionally involved. We all hate the Shadows."

Yugi's frown increased. "So…you didn't tell the director about my sister…?"

Jounochi shook his head quickly. "Hell no man! Why would I do that!?"

Yugi shook his head, bringing himself to the wall to lean his shoulders on it. His arms crossed again, finger tapping on his upper arm. "But no one else here knows of my sister…except friends at home…" Yugi raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Jounochi, can people outside the force…manage to talk to the director? Like…" he chewed his lip, trying to find the right words. "Like, I thought only people in the force could change the directors orders…and I know the director doesn't know about my sister."

Jounochi folded the paper, handing it to Yugi remorsefully. "I dunno…but potentially. If the facts are there. Here, let me give ya a thought he're." Jounochi raised his eyes to the ceiling to, fingers moving around, like he was counting invisible sheep.

"Awright, so, right now, you are a good researcher. Bit over your head sometime, but very good. You get info no one else would. Yet, you take people close to de centa'. Which is dangerous. Someone outside come an' tell de director you act on all emotions. Put going to centa' and emotions togetha' and…the facts will give the director enough to act on it. Ya see?"

Yugi's eyes were wide, and slowly he nodded. Suddenly his eyes widened more and his head shot up. "…Anzu…"

Jounochi blinked before smacking his head. "Aw damnit! Why didn't we think of her in da first place? She HATES that you're in de force! Of course she would try and get you at least out of going to the city!"

"And I was home late last night…she was really mad. More than usual…" Yugi groaned, placing his hand over his face. "God damnit, why didn't I think of that sooner…" Yugi took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He eased his body off the wall, and suddenly took off down the hall in a sprint.

Jounochi jumped backwards, yelping in surprise. "Wha! Gaaaa, Yugi, wait up!" he yelled, taking off after his friend. "Don' do anythin' stupid man!!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Yugi stopped short at the director's office, breathing hard and body hunched in exasperation. His hands fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Lungs filling with one last, long intake of air, Yugi slowly stood and adjusted his clothes and hair.

His hand raised, ready to strike the door when Jounochi ran up behind him.

"Gawd man how…can…you run…fast!" Jounochi gasped, rubbing his hand over his forehead.

Yugi just rolled his eyes and knocked.

"Come in."

Yugi slowly opened the door, "Director, it's Yugi Motou."

The director looked up, cloudy blue eyes glancing over half-rimmed glasses. He sat up straight in his chair, taking off his reading glasses and running an elder hand through his gray hair. He sighed, but Yugi caught a small smirk on his face. "Ah, Motou. I was expecting you. And Katsuya came as well. Come in you two," he gestured his hands to the seats in front of him. Yugi walked in stiffly and sat down, Jounochi following and closing the door respectively.

The director turned to face the two at an angle in his revolving chair, crossing on leg over another. He then adjusted his dark blue suite, whistling.

Yugi swallowed, hands clenching at his knees. "Director," he started, voice strong. "I have a problem with your recent decision."

The director ceased whistling and turned his head towards Yugi. "Which decision is that Mr. Motou?"

Yugi's hands clenched even tighter. "To not let me go into the city."

The director chuckled. "Ahh, yes. Of course." He turned his chair so he was facing the two head on, interlacing his hands on top of his dark wooden desk. "Mr. Motou, I received a distress from a close friend of yours. I know what happened in your family. And if I had known, I would never have let you do research in the city. As well," he held up his hand to halt any of Yugi's retorts. "As well, you have been going dangerously deep into the city. You know the dangers of getting within a mile of the center and you have _passed_ that line Mr. Motou. You have dragged your friend Mr. Katsuya closer and closer to the center each day. And I cannot allow you to put any other of our researchers, soldiers or any other personal involved in this Force in danger." He bowed his head, running his hand back over his thin hair. "Which is why I made the decision for you to continue your research here at base."

Yugi pursued his lips, shoulders tensing. "If…that is what you desire director, I will stay here and continue research. I will ask: did you receive the materials I picked up yesterday?"

The director nodded. "The diary is being examined right now. You have done a wonderful job out in the field Mr. Motou. And I regret to give you this decision. But it is for the best." He waved his hand at the two. "I dismiss you. Mr. Katsuya, I expect you to report to Gate C for your new assignments and group. Thank you."

Jounochi stood, bowed and made his way to the door. Yugi stood as well, nodded his head to the director and followed Jounochi out.

"Dude, that was…man, I'm sorry. But, at least you're takin' the directors orders." Jounochi said closing the door, and following Yugi back to his room. "I mean, I thought you were gona put up one hell of a fight. But ya know, good for you, best just to let the director have his way, that's for sure. Puttin' up a fight would have been a bad idea!" He laughed, walking through Yugi's door.

Jounochi laughter slowly subsided as Yugi began throwing his supplies into his backpack, strapping his gun holder to his thigh and throwing on his bulletproof vest.

"Um…Yugi, what are you doing?" Jounochi asked, face paling. Yugi shoved his helmet onto his head, picked up his pack and walked stiffly past Jounochi.

"I'm going into the city," he said shortly.

Jounochi's mouth fell open, and he gasped at air for a moment. "W-w-what!? But, Yugi!?" he ran after his shorter friend. "You just said you weren't!"

Yugi snorted. "So? I need to go…besides, this time I'm not succumbed to all of this Force's silly rules. I'm gona find the answer." He smirked. "I'm going to the center today."

Jounochi almost screamed, running in front of Yugi and slamming his hands on his shoulders. "Yugi, that's suicide!! You may find the answer, but no one will know! How will you get it back?" He yelled.

Yugi smiled. "Because, you're coming with. You'll stay on the outside of the center and I will send all my info to you. If the connection is broken, you run back to base to give my information."

Jounochi felt his shoulders fall and slowly let his hands fall from Yugi's body. He stood back, and started pacing. Yugi started putting on his gloves as he waited for Jounochi's decision.

Though, he knew the answer already.

Yugi began examining his gun when finally his friend made up his mind. Jounochi grabbed his arm and began dragging Yugi down the hallway.

"Gwa, what the hell Jounochi?" Yugi yelled, pulling his arm from Jounochi and placing his gun back in the holder.

"If we don't go now, I'm gona regret it. Actually, I already regret it. I am such an idiot…and so are you. But, I can't let you go out there alone. I will not let you do a suicide mission Yugi."

Yugi grinned. "So, you tagging along?"

Jounochi sighed, placing his hand over his face and shaking his head. "I am. I don't know why and probably God doesn't either. But I am…so lets get going…before the director notices you're incredibly irrational decision…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N Thanks for the wait guys. Finished this chapter today and edited it just now. So, hopefully it's okay hehe. I felt bad for the long break between that short beginning and this. I wanted to do weekly, but I'm gona say it's going to be about every other week. I work 5 days a week, so it's hard to have the energy to get everything edited :] anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Into the Deep

Title: Slave of Shadows

Author: DMYamiyugi

Part 3/?

Summary: **Date**: Future. **Status**: Still battling. **Mission:** Save our race, save our people, and by any means necessary, kill and or destroy the Shadows that rule this land.

Pairing: YamixYugi, Anzu to Yugi, but only one sided.

Warning: Yaoi eventually. Darker fic, blood, violence etc

Genre: Action, Romance

**Chapter 3- Into the Deep**

Jounouchi sighed for what seemed the umpteenth time in that hour. Yugi glanced to the side at him, eyes narrowing irritably. Jounouchi caught the glare and returned it, hands tightening on the wheel of their jeep.

The two bumped down an old forgotten road, surrounded by withering skyscrapers and multi story buildings that were crumbling from the bottom up. The street was littered with paper and trash, fluttering around their jeep. The wind in the city was always stronger than normal, blowing the dust and ash around and around. So walking around with a mouth wide open would always end in a mouth full of soot and debris.

"So why am I here Yugi?" Jounouchi asked, voice sounding exasperated.

Yugi crossed his arms, tilting his head so he looked the other way out his passenger window. "You are going to park the jeep on the edge of the perimeter that the Shadows can reach. I will get out and continue on foot. All my info, my video and audio from my headset will be instantly transferred to the computer in the jeep. What I find, I will put the codes into my handheld, which will also be transferred to your computer." Yugi tapped his side pocket, indicating where his handheld computer was. "If anything is of different chemical makeup that is should be, for instance if I find radiation, I'll send those numbers back to you. Make sense?"

Jounochi's shoulders dropped. "Yug'…I know that. That is how we ALWAYS do it. What I want to know is what will we do if you get to close to the center…and the Shadows or whatever, sees you?"

Yugi tapped his chin in thought. "I suppose…if it gets to dangerous, I will send you a signal. Telling you to go. Oh, and Jounouchi," he turned to his friend, their eyes locking. "You leave if it is dangerous. You do not worry about me. I don't care if I die or live. All I care about is finding information to get rid of these shadows from this Earth. If my death can lead to the Shadows over all disappearance, cure or death…than so be it." Jounouchi starred, brown eyes slowly going back to the road in front of them. The ride continued in silence, the only sound being the bumpy road bellow them and the wind howling outside their small vehicle.

The jeep slowly slid to a stop, dust settling around the tires. Yugi hopped out of the passenger seat, planting his feet on the ground. He craned his neck upward at the darkened sky, clouds billowing as if a storm was brewing. But storms never passed over the center, nothing ever did.

Yugi's hands slide all over his body, checking to make sure he had all he needed. Nodding, he placed his helmet over his head and buckled the strap. Slipping the plastic shield over his eyes, he turned to Jounouchi.

"_Can you hear me?_" he said through the radio. Jounouchi gave him a nod.

"Yeah Yug, I can…Yugi, I—please," he got out of the jeep, staring down his most trusted friend. "You can't go, it's suicide man, you…you gona die out there!"

Yugi shook his head. "If it means getting one step closer to our goal, I am willing to make that sacrifice. Jounouchi," his violet eyes bore into Jounochi's, sending a strange shiver of fear down the taller ones spine. "You will not come after me. You will leave the minute anything looks dangerous. If anything happens, I will be to far in to be saved anyway." Jounouchi turned his head, eyes clutching shut. "Promise me Jounouchi."

"B-But Yug…"

"Jounouchi, promise me."

"I…I…" his eyes cracked open to look, for maybe the last time, at his oldest and dearest friend. "I promise."

The wind picked up around his feet, bits of burnt paper circling his ankles and debris cutting into hi face. Yugi ducked right as a sign went flying over his head, watching it toss and turn down the street until it fell into a building.

"_Yug, you okay!"_

Yugi nodded, pushing the receiver that was located on the side of his helmet. "_Yeah…yeah just the wind, don't worry."_ He could hear the disbelieving snort of his friend, but Jounouchi otherwise stayed silent. Yugi removed his hand from his helmet, cautiously making his way down the torn and shattered sidewalk. Cracks in the pavement lined the streets like veins, some leading so far down that even when Yugi kicked a pebble inside he had yet to hear it hit the bottom.

Reaching forward with his left hand, he ran his gloved fingers along the wall, watching as the shadows along it moved away and around his hand. One seemed to shiver, and push closer to him and brushing over his fingertips. Yugi quickly snapped his hand back to his side, taking a slow step back away from the wall.

"_Yug?" _

_ "The shadows…they're near solid here…"_ Yugi whispered into the headset, continuing on his way down the middle of the road. "_I have to be really close Jounouchi. You're getting all the data and video from my helmet right?_"

"_Yeah, have it all_."

Yugi nodded, pushing himself forward despite the growing gnaw of anxiety at the back of his mind. He was too far to turn back now; he was to far to turn back an hour ago when he first left Jounouchi's jeep.

The sound of his footsteps was the only noise he heard, besides the wind. It was so desolate, and abandoned. There was no time or reason here, as the sky never changed from it's grey and deep, almost black-purple clouds. Yugi felt himself shiver, and he began to finally regret this decision.

SNAP

Yugi jumped, drawing his gun and leaping behind a large slap of upturned concrete. His entire body was shaking with adrenaline, pupil's dilating. He slowly arched his back up to glance over the rock.

The street was as clear as before, except it felt colder. Like a sheet of ice was being placed over the entire street. Yugi clutched his gun tighter, slowly reaching to his helmet. "_You getting this?"_ he whispered.

"_Yug….Yug you need to get out of there!"_

_ "I said, are you getting this?_" Yugi hissed.

"_Who cares what the fuck I'm getting, I'm getting reading of shadows r-!" _Jounouchi's was suddenly cut off, leaving a dull tone in Yugi's ear.

"Jounouchi? Jounouchi! Jounouchi!" Yugi screamed, feeling his body folding forward over his hunched knees. "Jounouchi, answer me please! What does the reading say? What does it say!" Yugi shouted, fingers beginning to go numb with adrenaline, as they pressed hard against his helmet. "Jounouchi!"

Yugi felt his hair suddenly stand, and his body froze. His muscles stiffened, and Yugi could feel himself slowly lose strength, his body gradually seeping down to the ground. The hairs on his skin prickled, like a tiny electrical dragon was scurrying between the hairs. Yugi rubbed his arms furiously, trying to rid himself of the sensation.

His throat seized, constricted, and Yugi felt the skin around his jugular pull tight, and for a moment Yugi felt a dry, burnt noose being slowly drawn around his neck and begin to pull tighter and tighter, digging into his skin. Ripping it raw.

Then suddenly, the noose disappeared and his throat immediately opened up for air.

Yugi lurched forward, hands covering his mouth and he retched. His throat felt raw, and he could taste blood at the back of his tongue. He coughed a few more times before gaining control of his body. Wiping at the side of his lips, Yugi slowly stood and peered over the concrete again.

He still saw nothing. But this time, he could hear something different from just the wind. It filtered in through his ears, a sound he had heard once before, back when his sister was still alive.

But not since then.

Soft, almost like a lullaby, notes and cords filtering through the air. Keys creating the beautiful symphony that he had never heard before.

Yugi slowly stood; his arms limp at his sides, but gun still in hand. He stepped out from around the stone, slowly making his way to the left side of the street. Towards the darkest part.

He peered around the corer, raising his gun again. Yugi bit his lip as tears began to form in his eyes and stared slipping down his cheeks. The keys have changed, now sounding like a lullaby that was wishing to give the child nightmares. Yugi brought his hands to his face, clutching his eyes shut.

'Just now,' he thought, cracking opening his eyes. 'Just now I truly believe…I'm…I'm going to die.'

Yugi slowly reached up and took off his helmet, gently placing it on the ground beside his feet. "Jounouchi can't hear me anyway…"

Jounouchi felt his blood run cold as he heard piano music began to filter through Yugi's mic. Yugi wasn't even pushing the receiver.

Somehow Yugi lost audio, but Jounouchi had not. Nor had he lost visual.

His eyes widened and his hand shot up to punch a fist into the steering wheel, as he watched Yugi take off his helmet and place it on the ground, giving the camera a smile.

"Yugi no! Yugi, please can you hear me!" Jounouchi yelled, fingers clutching at his own headpiece. "Don't do this!" his head slowly slipped forward, tears dripping down his nose and landing on his wheel. "Don't do this Yugi…please…"

Jounouchi knew from then on out, he would never be able to listen to a piano ever again. Those notes haunting him already as he slowly raised his head to watch Yugi on the screen, making his way towards what Jounouchi assumed to be the source of the music.

Suddenly, his screen began to glow white, and he lost site of Yugi. Jounouchi hands shot forward, gripping the side of the screen as he screamed nonsense into it.

The computer fizzled before shorting out and the screen turned to black.

Jounouchi stared down at it, eyes wide and his hands began to shake. "No…..no Yugi….YUGI!" he shook the computer screen, screaming.

Jounouchi suddenly hissed, covering his eyes as a bright light tore across the city from where Yugi would have been, before being surrounded and sucked away by a wall of shadows.

Jounouchi slowly opened his eyes, glancing around his jeep. Shadows churned and moved, curling over the ground.

The jeep sprung to life, as Jounouchi spun the automobile in a circle and floored the gas pedal. He could not stop, he could not stop. Not now, he promised Yugi. He promised…he promised.

Tears poured down his face, sweat trickling from his brow to mix with his tears. He choked out a sob, fingers gripping the wheel. He muttered Yugi's name over and over, sniffing and gasping for breath.


	4. Forgive me Father, for I have sinned

Chapter 4—Forgive me Father for I have sinned

Yugi took a tentative step forward around the corner, raising his gun to its ready position. The music continued to play, but as he got closer, the sound of the piano never got stronger. It stayed the same, constant in this sea of gray darkness.

His breath hitched as the ground bellow him seemed to move, and darken to a deep purple-black. Yugi lifted his left foot, slowly side stepping around the dark matter. His fingers clutched stronger around the gun, head dipping bellow his tense shoulders.

Long legs drew his body around the corner, glancing into what seemed to be a clearing. Degrading buildings surround a small slap of intact cement. The ground was unburned, unmarred by the degrading city. Sitting atop this seemingly pure looking clearing, was a grand piano, shining a deep black. It shone, but yet had neither shadows nor highlights. The instrument was a set color of coal black, but it still shone in the grey light. Yugi swallowed, arching his head to glance over the piano. He could see the faint outline of a person, their hair and body shadowed in a strange shadow. The figure moved like a human, head moving form side to side in rhythm. Yugi leaned farther around the corner, trying to get a better look at whoever was playing the piano.

His body arched farther and father, and he could almost see he mans face. Yugi pushed his whole upper body to a near parallel to the ground, before suddenly feeling gravity take effect. His body fell, smacking into the ground.

The music stopped and he heard the sound of fabric brushing over fabric as the figure stood to stare down at him. Yugi glanced up slowly, staring right into deep red eyes.

'An illusion? It has to be, it's me…the shadows are creating an illusion of me to kill me…' he muttered trying to push himself from the ground, but felt he could not. The illusion stared down at him, crimson eyes looking confused and even scared.

_How did you get here?_ Yugi's eyes snapped open when he heard the voice, almost echo around him, but in his head and thoughts. He was going insane.

"I walked here," he muttered. He felt amusement, yet he was not amused at all by this situation.

Then he felt intense depression, like an iron fist had closed over his lungs. _I'm sorry…you shouldn't be here. You're going to die._

Yugi felt the need to scoff at this. "Don't worry, I have long accepted that decision," he muttered, face still pressed into the ground. The ground bellow him began to cool, and he could feel the thin sheet of ice begin to descend over him again. Each breath that escaped his lips floated into the air in a thick cloud and thickened with every breath he took. Yugi closed his eyes, feeling his body begin to slack and his muscles began to numb. His heart thumped in his chest, his ribcage near crushing it.

He heard the illusion move from around the piano and begin to walk towards him.

'Wait…' he thought. 'How could I hear it…?' his thoughts were cut short when he felt a hand touch his hair, fingers winding their way to flutter over his scalp. Goosebumps ran down his back and along his arms, his muscles tensing more because of the cold.

'How can I feel this? How can…is this man real? He can't be though….he can't,' Yugi thought, slowly cracking an eye open and forcing his head to crane up and stare at the…man above him.

Deep, wild eye stared down at him, so different from the scared eyes he saw just a minute ago. Those irises laughed, and wove around Yugi's face, almost as if they were looking for food. The rest of the face stayed stoic however, and Yugi could have sworn he saw the mans lips twitch into a harsh frown.

_Goodbye random man. _

Yugi felt the cold rush from his body as his vision went black. His mouth was open wide, but his voice had frozen in his throat. He could feel his neck constricting, like a slippery snake had wound it's way into his veins and was crushing him from the inside out. The snake wound down his arms, squeezing and spreading flames throughout his core. Finally a shock resonated through his body, tearing his face in two. His eyes widened as white overcame his vision. It blinded him, but he could not look away.

"This must be the light you see…" he whispered. "When you have reached…the end of the line." He relaxed into the light, feeling a sense of peace wash over him. Though his body was broken, it was okay. It was all right. The light swallowed him, sucked him in, caressed him and—it was okay, it was all going to be okay.

Sound rushed back, blasting into his ears like a sonic bomb. Yugi's eyes snapped open and he heaved in a large breath into his lungs. He stared up at the gray sky, trying to fill his lungs with air. 'What happened?' he thought. 'Whathappened whathapenewhat happened'

Not a second after he opened his eyes, fatigue hit his chest like a brick. His eyes began to close, no matter how hard he tried to keep them open. Yugi bent his neck to the side, squinting when he stared right into scared, yet amazed, crimson eyes. The man walked back towards him, his body becoming more and more blurry the closer he got. He leaned down, gently placing his hand on Yugi's chest. He was saying something, but Yugi couldn't hear. He couldn't see, and his body slowly felt into unconsciousness, right in the arms of the man who just tried to end his life.

* * *

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, the lids feeling heavy as steel. However he forced them open, pupils adjusting to the light of…wherever he was.

He tried to move his hands, but the limbs did not seem to want to respond. Lips formed a scowl as his body heaved and muscles quivered as he tried to get it to respond.

A finger twitched, and slowly his arm moved upwards before falling over his chest. Yugi sighed with relief. 'At least I know my body is alive,' he thought, a small smile forming over his lips.

"You…are awake?" Yugi's body froze, eyes wide. He tried to turn his head to the side, and could see another sitting across from him on what looked to be a very dated and old sofa chair. It was dark blue, with worn flowers scattered across the fabric. Rips and tears lined the furniture. Sitting on it, with his elbows on his knees, was a young man. Not much older than Yugi, so the soldier thought. His hair stuck out in all directions, black highlighted maroon. Dirty blonde bangs framed his face, as well as some shooting up along the crazed spikes. Crimson eyes stared back at him, almost glowing in the slim, dim light that entered this room. He was wearing a to large for him long-sleeved shirt, with equally bland and to-big black pants.

The man continued to stare, and stare. Yugi stared back, before finally looking away uncomfortably.

Yugi felt a sense of confusion, and then embarrassment. 'I'm not confused…least not in the way I'm feeling…it's like what happened…wai—' his head whipped towards the other man.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why did you try to kill me earlier Why-" he was suddenly cut off by his constricting throat. Yugi coughed, trying to rid himself of the thick feeling forming inside. He heard the other move, and felt his body lift to a sitting position. Yugi continued hacking into his hand, before slowly going silent. His hand dropped back to his lap, body folding into the others arms in exhaustion.

"You are tired…and maybe sick, I cannot know. But please do not strain yourself," the man said. Yugi could feel his voice rumble through his own chest, and he felt his body on its own accord relax instantly.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?' he thought, trying to crane his neck back towards the man.

"What is your name, you can at least tell me that."

The man looked away, seemingly startled. "I…I cannot…I can't tell you my real name. However you can call me…um," he glanced to the ground. "Yami, I suppose will work."

Yugi nodded, still not satisfied, but it was enough of an answer for him for now. "Alright then Yami. Now answer me this. Where am I?"

Yami gently lowered Yugi back onto the couch and took a step back to sit down on, what Yugi could tell, an old and dusty carpet. He wrung his hands together, placing them over his knees, before brining them back towards his center. "I suppose," Yami began, still seeming hesitant, "this is where I live."

Yugi's eyes circled the room, only able to see a fraction of the "living room" he was in from where he lay. "Really? Kinda dusty."

He heard Yami chock out an awkward laugh. "Ah um…yeah."

Yugi turned his head to the other, watching. Yami sat with his back hunched, making him much smaller than he already was. His limbs were lanky and thin, and his skin looked to once have been tan, but seemed to have faded. It seemed like Yami had not been near the sun in years. His hair still stuck up brilliantly against his skull however, and it seemed to defy gravity almost.

Yugi reached up to his own, near identical hair. He needed to gel it every morning to keep the spikes in place. It now fell across his shoulders, and spread over the pillow his head was set on. Yami watched his hand, before bringing his gaze to Yugi's own.

"We have similar appearances. I don't know why we do," he said, the first sentence to not be uttered with pauses and "ums" to come out of his mouth. Yugi just nodded his head in response.

Silence fell over the two, and Yugi could tell it was making his host uncomfortable. Yami began squirming around in his seat, rubbing his palm over the back of his left hand.

"Can you help me sit up again?" Yugi asked. He could see Yami's throat move as he swallowed.

"S-sure," he stuttered, standing and reaching forward to help Yugi into a sitting position. Yugi glanced up in question when he felt Yami's hands shivering against his back. Yami quickly placed Yugi against the armrest of the couch before taking a large step back. "Okay?"

Yugi nodded, leaning his body against the armrest. "Yes." He paused, eyes directed towards the ceiling. "Do you know where my radio is?" Yugi asked, glancing down at his arm to see his military uniform was replaced by a plain, white long-sleeved shirt.

Yami shifted on his feet, and Yugi felt a twinge of distrust peer into the back of his mind. 'He's nervous…very nervous around me. And he knows where my equipment is, I can tell…' Yugi narrowed his eyes, his defenses up. "So how about my uniform, my gun?"

Yami shook his head, not meeting Yugi's eyes. "I…I put them…um, over there," he pointed behind Yugi. "In the kitchen."

"Can you please get them for me?" Yugi asked, flexing and de-flexing his right hand.

Yami hesitated, before nodding and making his way around the couch. Yugi's breath hitched, suddenly regretting his decision. 'SHIT my gun is loaded!' His hands clutched the armrest as he heard footsteps come back from the kitchen. Bare feet padded across carpet and Yami placed Yugi's uniform and gun on the ground at Yugi's feet.

"Thanks." Yugi suddenly flung his right arm forward, snatching the gun and pointing it at Yami's head. Yami winced in surprise, but did not attempt to back away. He merely stared down at Yugi, crimson eyes dim. "Now tell me, _Yami_, or whoever you are. Where. the FUCK. Am I?" Yami turned his gaze away, hands wound behind his back. Yugi glared, finger positioned on the trigger. "You tell me now, I can tell you have been lying to me."

"I can't."

Yugi's frown deepened. "You were there, in the clearing. You touched me, and God _knows_ what to me and I died I _know_ I had to of died. Why did you try to kill me? Huh?" His hand shook, the adrenaline beginning to fade, and his arm was feeling the effects of his efforts.

Yami continued to look at the ground. "I…I tried to kill you because…you shouldn't have been there. You shouldn't even be _here_." Yami sighed, before straightening his back and raising his shoulders.

Yugi raised his gun higher. 'So this is who you are…this feels like the true you.'

Yami stared down at him, before taking in a large breath. "You will not believe me. You will not trust me, I can tell already. However, I am not going to harm you, you can count on that. But where we are…we are at the center. Of all things. Of all destruction. Of them."

The gun fell to the ground from twitching hands, and Yugi's arm fell back against his side. "W-what…?" he sputtered, mouth agape and eyes wide. "No…no no no," he reached up with his right hand to clutch at his forehead. "That…I would be dead, I SHOULD be dead. You should, we _both_ should be dead!" Fingers dug into his scalp and Yugi arched his body forward, elbow falling onto his knee. "You lie."

"I said you would not believe me."

"You fucking lie!"

Yami eye's narrowed, and Yugi felt fear slip through his being as Yami's pupil-less, dead black eyes bore into his.

Yugi stared back up, breaths coming out in shallow gasps. "You're eyes changed…"

Yami did not answer, but took a step forward and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi winced, the hand cold and freezing to the touch. "I suggest you enjoy what time you have left. You are at the center." He then took his hand from Yugi's and strode back to the sofa chair. Yami sat down, sighing before opening his eyes again, the crimson shining, but still dim and covered in a veil.

Yugi sucked in a hash breath, as Yami eyes locked with his. Sorrow. Depression. A weight so strong it made him want to puke struck him in the gut. "Who are you…?" Yugi breathed.

Yami smiled, but it was sad, and filled with bittersweet anguish. "I am…Yami. I am…I am a sinner."

* * *

A/N—Let me say so sorry for the long wait. I am currently about to graduate college so I have more than I have ever had to do before in my life. I will finish this fic and the other one I am writing but it will take longer than probably most of you want. I have the 5th chapter written and am working on the 6th. I like to keep two ahead in case I get writers block like I have had.

Anyway sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will update soon! I am going to focus on this fic a bit more than my other one. I seem to have more of a drive to write it! Thanks!


	5. This Soldiery Game

**Chapter 5-This Solidary Game**

Jounouchi hid his head in his hands, not able to look at any other occupants in the room. Grandpa, Anzu…they were all Yugi had left. Yugi was all they had left.

The director's voice seemed muted as he told them the news. The news that Yugi had officially gone missing in action. That they knew not if he was alive or dead.

But Jounouchi knew

The director knew. They all knew the truth.

"I am deeply…sorry for the loss of Yugi Moutou. We are searching the best we can for him as we speak. But," the director paused, sitting back farther in his chair and placing his hands over his desk, fingers clasped together. "I hate to be the bearer of more misfortunate news, but I have learned…that being realistic, is sometimes the best choice made." He took in a long breath, before letting it out through his nose. "If…we do not find Yugi within a three week time, we will have to consider him dead," Jounouchi heard Anzu's chocked sob, and he continued to bury his head. He sat in a chair right next to the director's desk, while Anzu and Sugoroku Moutou sat across from them.

The director sighed. "I'm sorry. There is neither food nor water in the city. Even if someone is able to find water and food, it is highly unlikely." The room became silent, the waves of grief rolling over all of them.

Jounouchi finally lifted his head, brown eyes dim. "Anzu…" she looked up, eyes swollen and her cheeks strained, from trying to hold in her tears. Jounouchi felt his own sorrow rise up in his throat, but he continued. "This is my fault Anzu, I am so…so sorry," he lowered his head again, bowing it.

He heard a chair clatter to the ground as shaking, thin arms clutched around his shoulders. "No," she chocked out, her tears now freely falling. "It is NOT your fault, it is the Shadows. They killed him, it's all…its fault," Anzu squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face in Jounouchi's hair. "It's their fault Jounouchi, please do not place this on your shoulders. For the love of God, please don't."

Jounouchi's shoulders shook; hands gripping the arm rest of his chair as he tried to keep himself composed. He the broke, his shoulders heaving before he allowed himself to collapse in Anzu's arms. He then felt another pair of arms encircle him, strong, elder arms. Ones he and Yugi would always run to when they were first learning duel monsters, way back in their high school days. It seemed like an eternity ago, it seemed like only a dream.

"I could have stopped him!" Jounouchi cried, fingers gripping his face. "I thought if I went I could stop him but I couldn't he just…he just," he was cut off by his own sobs tearing through his chest, searing him from the inside.

"Jounouchi," Sugoroku began, laying a strong, calloused hand on his back. "Please…it was…as hard it may seem to say, his choice. Yugi was willing to go all the way to justify Yuki's death. Do not bear a burden I know he would not have wanted to place on you."

Jounouchi turned his head to Sugoroku, before turning his gaze back to the ground. "I know grandpa. I just…feel like I could have done so much."

"We all do my boy," Sugoroku said, plum eyes shadowed in pain and grief. "Believe me, we all do."

Yugi glanced out of the corner of his eye warily; making sure his gun was in good distance to his hand. Yami seemed to pose no threat to him, beside the one he placed on Yugi that morning (or afternoon, maybe night. The light in Yami's "room" seemed to never change). The man never showed that aggressive side to Yugi again for the rest of the day, taking great care to steer as far away from him as possible.

'But,' Yugi thought, fingers twitching as he continued to think about his gun. 'He still is…unstable. I cannot trust him, even if he did allow me to stay here till I recover. It sill does not take away the fact that…' Yugi trailed off, eyes narrowing. 'That there is something strange about this man.'

Yami glanced up from his little solitaire game on the dusty-filled carpet, feeling Yugi's gaze. He merely shrugged, before going back to his game.

Yugi's mouth twitched, body straightening. He had finally gotten movement back in all his limbs, and only his legs were weak. He could walk, but barely. Somehow, Yami did find food and water for him. Though how he obtained both, was unknown to Yugi.

He glanced down at the bottled water and instant soup Yami had brought back. The labels were old and yellowing. Yugi recognized them from his childhood. It was if Yami reached into the past to pull out the food.

'More reason to be wary of him. Finding food in the center…if that is even where we are. And it is still edible too.' Yugi sighed out loud, briefly catching Yami's attention, before the man just shrugged and looked away again. Yugi reached to the side to grab his radio, turning it on, before turning it off again. 'No signal still.' He placed the radio at his side on the couch, before looking down at Yami. The man continued to play his game, drawing three cards, putting them down. Draw three cards, throws an ace out front. Draw three cards, place a three on a four. A five on a six. A Jack to a Queen.

Yug narrowed his eyes; dropping his head into his left palm, elbow resting on the edge of the couch. "Don't you get tired of playing solitaire?"

Yami jumped, the cards in his hand clattering to the ground. He picked them up slowly, shrugging. "I have learned to enjoy games that I can play on my own. And…solitaire is not all that bad of a game."

"It's boring when you've played it over 20 times."

Yami shrugged again. "I have other games, but today is the day I play solitaire. So I will play solitaire." Yugi rolled his eyes, pushing his cheek more into his palm.

"I should shoot you right now for being annoying," Yugi said. He then heard a chuckle, and slowly laughter come from the man in front of him. Yugi raised his head from his hand, staring at Yami with a confused gaze. "What's so funny? You should know I was being serious."

Yami waved his hand, merely going back his game. "Nothing. It's nothing." Yugi raised his brow, but brushed it off.

'I'll be out of here once my legs are able to move and I can run anyway,' He thought, turning his head away again. He stared off at the old and gray wallpaper. It looked like it used to be a bright white with a pink floral design. Now it was faded to a dark gray, and parts of the paper were slipping from the ceiling. Yugi turned his head further to the kitchen, eyeing the old appliances. 'It's like this place hasn't changed in the last decade or so. So strange…'

"Are you hungry again? I can get you more food." Yugi jumped, startled by the sound of Yami's voice.

Yugi waved his hand. "No, I'm fine. Besides, my legs should be able to work in a hour or so, so I can head back home you know?"

Yami blinked, staring up at him, before glancing down at his solitaire game, eyes studying the game a bit to closely. Yugi's smile slowly diminished, and he lowered his hand. "What are you hiding?" he finally asked after a long pause.

Yami wrung his hands together; a nervous habit Yugi had been able to pick up during his short stay here. "I…you…can't leave for at least another…few weeks," he stuttered out.

Yugi's right brow rose up. "Why?" he asked curtly.

Yami continued to wring his hands before he sighed and placed the heavily on his knees. "The shadows…were weaker when I brought you here. They go through a cycle each three weeks. For a few days, they are weaker and…do not go out of their way to destroy. So…you must wait."

Yugi stared down at him, eyes wide, before narrowing. His right hand twitched, slowly moving towards his gun. "How in the hell would you know that…?"

Yami glanced up at him, their eyes meeting before he looked away. "You…can't tell? We're in the center, earlier when my eyes changed…how can you not?"

Yugi's hand stalled at the hilt of his gun, fingers spread and frozen. Eyes wide, and unseeing, the pieces fell into place in his head. "You...you are..."

Yami looked up, his forlorn eyes locking with piercing, violet. Yugi's glare cut the ice of the air, and Yami could feel the cloud of anger slowly being to seep off the other. "You're the reason...the cause of all their deaths, my..." his stuttered, mouth agape and gasping as the adrenaline shot him to his feet. "My sisters death, is YOU'RE FAULT!" Yami visibly winced, head falling between his shoulders.

Yugi's hands were clenched at his sides, shoulders tense with anger. "Why did you do it? What are the shadows, and why did you do this huh? You some sadist? A sick psychopath who wanted to...fucking mother of god...so why haven't you killed me huh? Why haven't you done me off like you did her!" Yugi screamed, voice seemingly muted yet strong off of the molding and fading walls of the so called "apartment."

Yami swallowed, his body physically shaking down. His solitaire lay forgotten at his feet, one lone king lay resting on the table of the game. Once it was moved to the pile of hearts, the game would be won. Yami slowly reached down, gently taking the king between his fingers before setting it down again. His shudders slowly diminished, and he raised his head to meet Yugi's glare.

"I..." he began, trying his best to keep eye contact before nerves taking over and he turned his head away. "They were supposed to be my sin to bear and no others. The shadows were not supposed to...it all happened one day, a day like any other..." he trailed off into silence.

Yugi grew impatient, and raised his foot, bringing it back to the ground hard. "What are they? Are they a chemical? A...a-" he flung his hands into the air. "A matter of some sort? Some kind of-"

Yami cut him off. "They are me." Yugi's eyes narrowed and he prepared a comeback but Yami beat him to it. "They are you. They are my mother, your mother, father, uncle, friend, foe, teacher and neighbor. They are the essence of the world...the shadows of each man and woman's heart. That is all I know. The shadows give me but nothing but a sparing glance." His eyes locked with Yugi's and the man had to take a staggering step back when their eyes met. Red eyes, layered with a veil of despair and a wear that only could fit to that of an elder man merely waiting out his life for death. "I am their host. Their tie to this world and...you are correct," Yami bowed his head. "If I were to die, they would be gone, so I believe. I do not know for sure, but all I know is they will not let me die. I have tried many times, but all in vain."

Yugi stumbled back more, falling on the sofa. "You can't...die...?"

Yami shook his head, sighing heavily. Yugi now could see, just how his shoulder protruded from his shirt in a way that no living being should. How his cheekbones were sunk in so, that when looking hard he seemed but a skeleton with a face floating through life. Yet there was a spark still present in him, a lingering spirit that lay deep inside, underneath the shadowy surface.

"I cannot. The shadows tie to this world is I. So they keep me alive, but barely. The only reason I have not starved to death is because they will not allow it." Yugi could barely register what he was hearing. His hands traveled to his face and he allowed the weight of his head to fall into his palms.

"How can this be...possible. All this time, the reason for them being here is but a man...just a simple man..." he chuckled low in his throat, eyes clutching closed as tears of frustration seeped out from between his eyelids. "What the fuck is...I don't even know anymore," his laugher increased. "This is so stupid, I will wake up and...and I'll be dead. Or home. And Anzu will come over to yell at me for being stupid and I will go to work and continue my research and...and heh...and it is so damn simple, Jesus Christ is it simple." more tears dripped down his face, staining the already heavily stained rug. His laughter soon turned into chocked sobs as his body arched into his hands. "Why am I alive then?" Yugi asked, fingers clutching his hair. "I walked right into your hands, and I am here. My sister was just walking home from...and she...she was not supposed to be taken so soon. It isn't fair..." Yugi clenched his teeth as his saliva and tears intermixed down his face. He heaved in a sharp breath, the weight of the situation overwhelming him and his body began to shut itself down.

His body fell back against the couch and he draped his right arm over his face, body shaking. "I walked right into this thinking I was going to die," he chocked, lips curling up. "And she didn't deserve any of it. Why am I still here! What use am I?" He raised his arm off his face, standing abruptly. Yami jumped, inching back. "Why didn't you kill me? Why am I still here when she is not!" Yugi's voice rang off the room from his high-pitched shout, vibrating for a few seconds throughout the room.

Yami took awhile to answer, not wanting to upset the other any further. "They...did...the shadows did kill you. But you didn't die. Or at least, I thought that was their intent. I am...I don't always know what they want. They take control, do as they wish and then my body is mine again. I...I didn't mean..." he stuttered off, fingers clenched together tightly, his knuckles turning white.

Yugi suddenly felt the adrenaline run clean out of him, and his arms fell to his side. Limp. He fell back in his seat, tears slowly drifting down his face.

Neither said a word after that. Yami stayed where he was, not moving an inch as Yugi continued to stare blankly at the ground, allowing his emotions to run out through his eyes.

A/N Sorry for the delay on updating. I am graduating from college in a few months so my life has been rather hectic. But I really want to finish this story as best I can. So here you go, chapter 5. Warning the next few chapters after this are going to be on the slower side, being also they take me a bit longer to write. They are all character development, so I must make sure each paragraph is what I want for their relationship to develop the way I want so I thank you all for being patient!


	6. You're Special

Chapter 6-You're Special

Yugi didn't say a word for what seemed like hours.

Violet eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling, his fingers toying with the fabric on his shirt. His face was sunken, but his eyes were shinning with thoughts from inside. Yugi's mind was reeling, thoughts jumping from one side of his skull to the other.

Everything was said, however he could not stop the thoughts, the guilt that hung off his body like another animals dead skin. 'I'm alive...I walked into death and am alive, but she...she was not even looking. She was innocent,' he thought, fingers never ceasing their movement.

At this moment, Yami was gone getting food, so Yugi was left alone with his thoughts. His greatly unwanted thoughts.

"And why," he asked out loud, raising a hand to his face. "Why am I still alive? I felt my body run cold and I felt myself go towards...well, I felt something I have never felt before…then did I, did I really die? But then, how could I come back?" Yugi asked himself, outlining his palm lines with his eyes, as if trying to find an answer.

None came.

Silence stretched on, and Yugi's hand slowly fell atop his face, sliding down past his lips and landing on his chest.

Yugi's body suddenly jumped as the sound of a knob turning, shocking him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Yami inching his way through the door nervously, crimson eyes cautious. Yugi merely returned the wary gaze with a blank stare.

Yami disconnected their eye contact, slowly closing the door behind him. "I...got you more food..." he said, bringing the bag forward and setting it on the carpet at Yugi's feet. Yugi stared down at it before sighing.

"I'm not hungry." Yami blinked questionably, before looking up and meeting the others gaze.

"But it has been at least 4 hours since you last ate. You should have something..." he trailed off.

Yugi glared. "Not hungry. Besides, what is the point in eating? I should be dead now anyway."

The emotion in Yami's eyes suddenly changed and Yugi's aggressive form faltered for a moment as he gazed into the others eyes. "No," Yami said, almost to forcefully for his timid nature. "You deserve life. If I can even save one soul from my curse, I will do anything possible to do so. I..." his eyes traveled to the floor. "You are the first person I have talked to in a very, very long time. I don't think I would trade this moment away for anything. I will at least protect you till you return home safely. That cannot rid me of my sins, but at least...I can feel I tried..."

Yugi slowly uncrossed his arms, feeling his fire of revenge in his heart slowly begin to waver. He then sighed heavily and reached forward for the food.

The other's eyes seemed to light up, but he did not utter a word. Yami merely stood and allowed Yugi to stay with his own thoughts.

Yugi eyed the bag before reaching down to pull out a sandwich and a soda. He eyed both hesitantly, slowly opening the sandwich bag and sniffing the bread. 'Doesn't smell moldy...it actually smells rather fresh...' he took a slow bite, chewing slowly.

Yami watched him from the other side of the room in his large sofa chair. He crossed his legs and leaned back, allowing himself to relax when Yugi finally dove into the food and drink he brought.

The other stopped suddenly before raising his eyes to meet Yami's. "Like watching me eat?" he asked. His voice was stern, but there was a lift at the end that Yami had yet to hear out of his new roommate. Humor.

Yami adverted his eyes and tried to hide his oncoming smile. "No it's just nice to be with another person is all..."

Yugi took a sip from his soda, feeling a smile form on his face. It was almost like a small beam of electricity was making him feel so good inside. It was strange, it had been there since he showed up here but a few days ago (or was it only a few hours ago, he could not tell time here). When Yami was in the room, he felt this warm glow in his chest. It felt like the warmth of a hearty whiskey, slowly sinking down his throat. He closed his eyes, focusing on that electric fire.

It was but a second, a second of lightening, that Yugi felt a hard pull on his chest. He saw darkness, swirling and shadows with only black and purple to give it even the slightest show of texture. He saw people screaming, heard them, saw horror filled eyes of children and men. He felt overwhelming despair, a sense of longing, and then a sudden burst of joy.

Yugi gasped, and opened his eyes, staring right into wide crimson irises. Yami swallowed, fingers griping the chair. "Did...you...do that?" he asked slowly.

Yugi shook his head. "No. I don't know what it was...but we both saw…something" he paused, cautious to delve into it any more, the scenes of men screaming still clear in his mind. "Did...you see darkness? And…people screaming?"

Yami immediately shook his head, "No. No, I saw light. Such beautiful, pure, light...I have never felt this calm in so long." he leaned his head back, almost like he was just getting over a great high.

"All I saw was darkness...and such horrible imagery of faces, they were…so scared and frightened," Yugi murmured, bringing his soda to his lips to take a slow and shaky sip.

Yami cut him off, leaping from his chair. "You saw what!?" Yugi nearly chocked on his drink at Yami's outburst.

"I saw darkness…I saw the shadows, and I saw all these human faces, they were scared. And In pain."

Yami's eyes creased, before sitting back down. "You saw the shadows. And you saw…some of the people they have killed…it's what I see every day, I see their faces. They are the terrified souls the shadows keep around, so they can feed whenever they wish to. Their souls usually at least one intertwine with mine, and I see their death."

Yugi hunched his shoulders, eyes staring down at the ground. "Oh…god that's…horrible…"

Yami slowly nodded, before trying to give a smile to lighten the mood. "You're special, you know. To me able to connect souls in such a unique way." Yugi raised his head, eyebrow quirking, confused.

"...wait, what?"

Yami's lips widened and small creases forming under his eyes. It looked almost awkward, the way his sunken cheeks had to stretch and expand. "I hate to feel so glad but you saw it…you somehow saw my soul, and maybe the sun I saw was your soul. I have no idea who you are Yugi, but something makes you special. Something strange connects our souls. Who knows what it is, but it is indeed unique."

Yugi blinked, and though his heart still hurt from what he saw, he felt heat rushing over his face. 'God, why does that makes me feel so...' he raised his palm to his cheeks, trying to hide this strange emotion. 'Why am I suddenly feeling so…calm...I don't understand...' He shook his head, ridding his face of embarrassment.

Yami continued to smile, before his face broke out in a toothy grin. Suddenly, he made a low chocking sound, and let out a small cough. Yugi raised his hand at first, concerned, before he heard the other let out a low, baritone laugh. Yugi brought his hand back to his side, cocking his head to the side questionably. 'Has he gone insane?'

Yet, the laugh somehow soothed him. Yugi could feel his shoulders relaxing, almost relieved to hear the sound. "When's the last time you laughed?" he asked, as Yami slowly regained his composure.

The other shook his head. "I...honestly don't know. It's hard to laugh when all you have to enjoy it with are molding walls and demons." Yugi flinched at the last part of the sentence, the realization of the situation crashing back down on him. Of what he saw, of what that man in front of him could really do. What slept within him.

The shadows could kill him at any moment. And that the man sitting in front of him, smiling and laughing, was the reason for them being here.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see sun filtering in through his bedroom window. Expecting to hear the sounds of his grandfather bustling in the kitchen, and Anzu barging in through the front door demanding to know where he has been for so long and how worried she was.

Expected...

Yugi groaned as he lifted himself off of the couch, rubbing his eyes, brushing the sleep from them. Dim, gray light filtered in through the window of the apartment. Yugi could not tell if it was morning, noon or evening. He believed days to have passed, but because of the never changing light, it may have been more than a week.

He glanced around the room, expecting to see Yami sitting on his chair. Yugi's right eyebrow raised in confusion as he slowly lifted himself into standing position. 'Strange,' he thought. 'I never told him that I was hungry and that is the only time he would leave.' His bare feet padded across the dust-filled carpet, the wood creaking of age underneath the rug.

Yugi peaked into the "kitchen". He assumed nothing in the room worked, considering Yami never even went into the room. "I wonder how high we are. This is set up like an upscale apartment…" he muttered. The kitchen had a window but it was too dirty to see anything. The window in the living area was just the same. Though larger, a layer of dirt on the outside and a layer of dust on the inside kept most the light out.

Being the center, Yugi was lucky there was any light to filter in. He placed his palms on the kitchen window, trying to see outside.

His head suddenly raised, ears perked in a way.

Footsteps.

Yugi turned to the side to see Yami walking towards him, arms crossed, shoulders high. His eyes were narrowed, and irises harsh.

An uncomfortable cold settled around Yugi's toes and he curled them, trying to bring them back to his body warmth. He straightened his back to meet Yami's strange offensive pose. "I was wondering where you wer—" his words stuck in his throat as ice-cold fingers struck forward to latch around his throat.

Lightless, black eyes bore into his, but they laughed at him. Yugi chocked clawing at Yami's fingers frantically. "W-w-wha…"

"_You think you can waltz in here, waltz into MY domain and be safe_!" the voice bounced all over the walls, echoing with power. Women, children, men…the voice raised and dropped in pitch and tone, mixing and mixing between all sounds. Yami's smile turned to a sneer. "_All because our pitiful host said you would be? LAUGHABLE! Such a pitiful, useless being HE is_!"

Yugi continued to gasp, but they never tightened their grip. They kept it only strong enough for him to work for every breath he took.

Yami inched in closer, his nose brushing Yugi's, before laughing. "_He has taken a fancy to you. How amusing_," the grip suddenly tightened, and Yugi began to see white specks flash before his eyes, as his breath got shorter and shorter. "_Well, that is of no concern to us. He thought he could protect you, but I will prove him wrong yet…again…._"

Yugi clenched his teeth, before reaching forward. His fingers brushed over Yami's face, before falling back to his side, limp.

Suddenly, his vision flashed white and a sound, almost like a sonic boom, blasted the hearing right out of his ears.

Yugi slammed back against the wall, the push knocking the wind back into his lungs. He took in took a harsh breath, vision suddenly coming back to him. His eyes were glued open, but he was now on his back on the ground of the kitchen floor. He heaved in a few deep breaths before shooting up.

…..Yami!

Yugi turned his body to the other who was laying on his hands and knees on the floor. He was breathing, harshly, but still breathing. His eyes were screwed shut, his face twisted in that of pain. His head was tucked between his arms, forehead pushing into the floor.

"Yami…?"

The other winced, slowly bringing his arm over his head, fingers gripping at the spikes. "I am so sorry. So sorry. I thought I could protect you at least till you were well. I can't. I can't, they can do whatever they please…I can't…I can't…" He repeated the word over and over, nails digging into his skull, hyperventilating.

Yugi pondered, raising his gaze to the ceiling. "Well you stopped them just now right?"

Yami shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know, I didn't do it I just, I just don't…I don't…" He chocked, burying his face more into his arm and hands.

Yugi massaged his neck slowly, waiting for himself to react in anger to Yami. To react in revenge, to feel that familiar anger he always had to surface.

And yet, as he continued to massage his throat, he only felt sadness, and even pity for this man who took him in. Clearly, he was tormented day in and day out by the shadows, left alone for god knows how long to deal with them. Yugi despised the shadows, and the feeling of them even being close made his blood go cold.

Yugi's eyes dimmed and he eased down, kneeling next to Yami's convulsing shoulder. 'He has them inside him…eating away at him, but they don't let him die. It's…it's torture…' he thought.

The fire of hatred and revenge toward Yami, though ever slightly, began to dim. Yugi took in a long breath, before letting it go slowly through his nose. The heavy weight of revenge over his heart lifted, and made him feel lighter. Almost so. But it did not disappear.

Slowly, Yugi reached out to brush his fingers through the others hair. Back when he was young, Yugi had terrible fits. Many times he would just whine and roll on the floor till his sister would wander over, drag his crying face into her lap and rub his head.

It wasn't much, and though Yugi's sister was not much older than he, it seemed to always calm him down. Just doing the act calmed Yugi, allowing that hatred to lift even further.

Yami's body froze when Yugi's fingers gently brushed his scalp. His arms slowly moved, revealing sunken eyes. Yugi just smiled.

"How can…you even want to touch me…" Yami whispered, slowly raising body so his eyes were level with Yugi's.

Yugi shrugged. "I just…can't stay mad at you. I don't know. It's not much like me…to forgive so easily…" he trailed off, but his hand continued to move. Yami went to say something, but slowly let it go. Yugi's eyes were distant, almost like he had gone into himself and was no longer even outside.

"I used to be overly forgiving." He began, grinning. "My sister…heh Yuki, always said I forgave to easily. Once when I first met Jounouchi, a good friend of mine, he beat me up for some lunch money. But…I couldn't hate him. I just couldn't, I don't know why, but I couldn't." Yugi paused, his fingers stalling. "Then when Yuki was taken by the shadows, I stopped forgiving. I felt like everything had run cold inside me. I didn't want to forgive, all I wanted was…was revenge for Yuki's death. My goal for so long has been finding away to rid this world of the Shadows. I found it…but I don't…I don't know what to do now, because I can't do it…I can't hate you."

Yami could not do anything but stare. Yugi returned his gaze, but his eyes seemed softer. The violet shone brightly in this gray landscape. Yami was entranced. Those siren eyes, how could he not want him? Whether he was male or female, Yugi was the first being he had talked to, even touched, in nearly a decade. His heart swelled, and his body felt so warm and calm and so much light it was so bright and so nice…

Yami's eyes slowly closed, Yugi's fingers brushing his ear. 'If I had to die…god if I could die, this would be so perfect. Such a perfect time to die…'

"I don't," Yugi continued, almost as if he heard that thought. "I don't want you to die. I feel like…you have been robbed of life."

"That may be," Yami finally said, a small smile gracing his face. "But the truth remains that if I am gone, so are they. And if you could put me to rest to ride this world of such a devil, I would take it."

Yugi eyes wandered around the molding apartment. "Maybe there is another way. I don't know what it is, but maybe if I figure out more about how the Shadows appeared, I would know how to kill them. Maybe without killing you."

Yami shook his head. "There is not much to tell. One day, on my birthday, was when it happened. I honestly don't remember what birthday…actually I really don't even know what age I am. I lost track. They appeared…and they killed everyone." Yami opened his eyes, a frown marring his face. "They did not control my body at first, but everywhere I went, whoever came near me, died. Then they grew stronger, from how many they killed or just time, I don't know. But they grew stronger, devouring everything. I tried to run away, but they continued to find food. To find energy." He shook his head; long blonde bangs falling over his eyes. "I realized my terrible mistake. If I move, they may as well. So I finally went back to where it all began, here in this city, and stayed here. Waited here, till everyone left. And I stayed. I am an anchor to the Shadows. They can only travel so far away from me, so if I stayed away from everyone, everyone was safe. That is what I thought anyway. Till I saw soldiers coming into the city…"

"We were researching," Yugi interrupted. "Trying to figure out what the shadows were. How to stop them."

Yami smiled, a small curve of the lips that barely met his eyes. "I see…I suppose that makes sense. But I could not move. I knew the minute I did, in any direction, it would expose people to my sin. So I stayed, and hoped no one was dim enough to venture to far in."

"Like me?"

Yami raised his head, eyes wide. "What no…I mean…well…." He trailed off. Yugi grinned, and a small laugh escaped his lips. His hands had moved from Yami's head to rest on his own knees. Yami returned it with a laugh of his own.

Slowly, both lapsed into silence. No sound was made besides the slow and steady breathing of both of them. Yugi, after a few moments broke the silence. "…Thanks Yami. I'm starting to feel…a lot better lately. I don't feel so angry anymore and irritable. It's, well, it's kinda nice."

Yami just returned his words with a calm, sad smile.

A/N Soooo sorry everyone for the long, long ass delay. I had so much going on as of late, well…honestly I had lots going on AND writers block. SO I will be trying my damndest to use this little break in the block and get as much written as I can, so I can one day finish this story.

Thank you all very much for sticking with me and reading, you guys are amazing.


	7. Egyptian Ratscrew

FIRST I want to apologize for my tenses. I switch them a lot. I suck at them. I always have and always will. I don't have a beta, I do this all on my own (because I do it for fun, not for perfection). SO Grammar Nazis, I apologize in advance

**Chapter 7-Egyptian Ratscrew**

Yugi slowly woke, yawned, and glanced off the couch to his right, not surprised to see Yami laying on the carpet bellow him. His eyes were closed in deep slumber, shoulders slowly rising and falling in a slow rhythm. He was lying on his side, facing Yugi, his face buried in the crook of his left arm.

A smile curved across Yugi's lips, and he inched to step around Yami and walk towards the bathroom. As with everything in this dying apartment, a multitude of strange things still worked. Like somehow Yami knew where to find food edible for Yugi, and the toilet somehow still worked. It was caked brown and looked about as appealing as a dogs behind, but it did the job. Yugi decided to forgo trying to figure everything out here. Nothing followed any scientific or logical rule. Whatever the shadows wanted to go, it went.

Yugi slowly closed the bathroom door, smile fading. The shadows core, their anchor, was sleeping in the other room. Yet, he was unable to die.

"Even so…" Yugi slowly said as he slid down to the ground against the door. "I just can't take his life. For this first time in a long time, I finally feel my thoughts are clearer and Yuki…Yuki I'm so sorry…" His words chocked out, and Yugi buried his face into his knees. "I can't do it, I can't avenge your death. I can't feel the hate I used to feel for the shadows towards him. I feel so much pity for this man. Maybe…" Yugi slowly rose his head. "Maybe I can pull the shadows out of him. There has to be something that can do it. But, then again, I can't keep the shadows contained in anyway. Yami comes back to base, and…" Yugi trailed off, fully knowledgeable of what could happen.

Everyone would die; the shadows would for sure kill everyone in the small town.

Yugi sighed, raising his head to rest it against the door. Someway, there has to be some way to make this work. Even if he cared about Yami, and wanted the best for the man, he needed to leave the first chance he got and go back home. Which, if he was correct in his estimations, would be in the next few days.

Yugi rubbed his eyes with his fingers, sighing heavily. His shoulders shook and he gritted his teeth. He had known Yami for such a short time, but it felt like a string connected him to the other. It was so small, but it pulled so hard on his heart.

'I don't think I'm attracted to him,' Yugi thought. No, it was different. It was care, and affection, but something so different. It was like he would never be able to pull away from Yami; like he was wound in a twisted curse of his own.

KNOCK-KNOCK

Yugi jumped, banging his head against the door. He cursed, gripping his head toes curling in pain.

"Are you alright?" Yami muffled voice asked from beyond the door. Yugi moaned, slowly standing and opening the door. He winced, rubbing his head.

"Yeah. Yeah you just startled me is all."

Yami slowly nodded, a small smile forming over his face. "Ok. I just wanted to make sure. You've been in there awhile, I didn't know if you fell or something." He turned around, making his way back towards the couch, grabbing his card deck on the way.

"Yami?"

Yami glanced back, taking a seat on the carpet "Yes?"

Yugi continued to rub his head, mulling over his question, debating whether or not even to approach the topic. He then just went for it. "Do you ever feel…something. Here, around me. I mean not like, ah...romantically or anything…I mean uh...maybe that I dunno...just something pulling at your chest..." Yugi trailed off, feeling his ear heat up, embarrassed.

Yami smiled, leaning his head to the side. "Yes Yugi, I do find something special about you. You are unique in the simple fact that you are alive, and I can't say I don't like you," he raised his eyes. "You're the first person for me to talk to in ages, first person I have physically touched in a decade. I can't _not_ like you."

"O-Ok," Yugi stuttered.

Yami smile softened and he went back to dealing out his card game. "I told you before, you are special Yugi. You are still around for a reason. I hope that it is just a coincidence, I really do. And I hope it is sheer luck. But, I can't lie when I say I don't believe that."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, walking over to sit down on the couch. Yami continued with his game, frowning in concentration.

"For some reason you keep evading the shadows grasp. And I will say this only once Yugi, for I fear the shadows are always listening," he raised his eyes, irises shining like rubies. Yugi sat up straighter as Yami's gaze bore into him. His voice was low, near a whisper. "The shadows have begun to become agitated that you are alive, but not because you won't die. They are fearful of something Yugi. I think that something, for some reason, is you."

Yugi stared, mouth falling open agape. "M-Me? Why would they be afraid of me?"

Yami shrugged, turning back to his game, gently moving a red ace to the top of the line up. "I honestly don't know. But since they cornered you in the kitchen...they've been very wary. Watching me closer. Not wandering far away like they usually do."

Yugi slowly nodded, leaning his elbows on his knees and chin on his knuckles. "Odd. I never thought anything would fear me, let alone the bloody shadows."

Yami chuckled, gently slapping Yugi's calf. "Now don't get cocky please. I still want to get you home, you're no way in the clear."

Yugi smiled, feeling relived that he and Yami could just joke now. "Yeah yeah...actually Yami, I have another question."

"Hmm?"

Yugi raised himself, leaning to the side to lounge against the armrest on the couch. "The shadows can control your body. I would have expected them to force you to leave her long ago."

Yami's face shadowed, and he calculated his answer. "Well, they can take over my body, yes. However, I don't ever let them do it easily. If I gave into them and let them do as they pleased without fighting, they could easily walk around. But I've managed to develop a certain...resistance to them. They can still take over for short amounts of time, which is why they are able to make their way to the outskirts of your city at times. However, I never let them do it for long. I fight them every step of the way, and eventually they get annoyed of my fighting, and pick up whoever they can get and I am able to return back here." Yami paused to take a breath, his eyes dimming and his shoulders hunching. "With so many people wandering closer and closer now though, they've been less...inclined to push towards the towns. I am almost relived for this, because less are dying but...sometimes the souls are stuck in limbo as they are consumed and are ingrained into my own soul. The shadows than slowly feast on them until they cease to exist. What you saw before, when you saw the shadows and saw those faces, those were the souls currently sitting in limbo as the shadows slowly eat them...those are the ones currently stuck in my own soul, waiting..." Yami raised his hand to his chest, letting out a quiet breath, the crimson of his eyes dulled.

The room stilled and Yami finally looked up into violet eyes that were brimming with emotion. "Are there...any souls now?"

A shrug, "About 10-15, which is a manageable number. Sometimes they get a good catch and it's up to near 20. That's when it gets to be near unbearable." Yami went back to his game, leaving the conversation at that.

'How can he say it so...nonchalantly...' Yugi thought, raising his legs drape down the couch. He settled into the old fabric, heaving out a heavy breath, letting the conversation drop.

~Break~

Yugi sighed, leaning over the armrest to glare down at his companion. Yami had spent the whole day playing solitaire, and every other solitary game one could accomplish with one deck. He was bored.

"Hey Yami," Yugi began, flipping himself up into an upright position. "Were did you live before, you know," He waved his wrist, "this shadow stuff happened?"

Yami's hands stilled, and he slowly brought one slender finger to his lips. His brows furrowed, lips forming a tight line across his face.

Silence.

Yugi swallowed nervously. 'Crap I hope I didn't offend him…'

"Hm, Well, I lived here, actually. In this apartment. But I grew up here too, in this city. I lived over on the east side of town." Yami explained, slowly going back to his card game. Yugi raised his brow, leaning in and expecting much more, but Yami did not deliver.

"Ah, ok. That's interesting, so this once was a decently livable space huh?" Yugi chuckled, trying to lighten the sharp and tense mood. Yami merely nodded, but his lips were still caught in that thin line.

Yugi's laughter slowly died, and he huffed, nostrils flaring. 'Fine, I guess I have to just forgo the breaking ice part of the conversation…'

"Yami, how, about how long till I will be able to go back home…?"

"Tomorrow." Yami stated quickly, slowly placing a red 7 on it's respective pile. Yugi coughed, and nodded in response.

"Ah. Ok…good, that's good…" he trailed off. "Yami, are you upset I am going to leave?"

For the first time since they met, Yami raised his eyes and met Yugi's with a piercing confidant shine. "Yes. I would be lying if I said otherwise. You are the first I have talked with, shared moments with. You are the first in a long time to give me a sense of hope."

"You can always come back with me!" Yugi blurted out.

Yami smiled, letting out a sarcastic sounding snort. "Yugi, you know as well as I that I cannot. I would lead the shadows, they would kill everyone in your small town. I am their anchor, as long as I stay away from everyone, they stay safe."

"What if they never let you die, and you are stuck here in one spot…with no one to be with you, forever?"

Yami's smile softened, and he bowed his head, his spine protruding through his thin shirt before murmuring, "then I must have done something pretty horrible in a past life, because that is one hell of a punishment."

Yugi raised his lips, chewing on his cheek in disagreement. Yami caught the sight and laughed. "Yugi, if I cannot die than that is just what happens. I have accepted the fact. It is far more painful to watch my family and loved ones die than stay alone, believe me…" his eyes darkened. "I've been there, I have seen…I can't let that happened again Yugi. Never again will I let someone I care about die. Which is why you," he raised a finger. "Need to leave as soon as you are able, which is tomorrow. Somehow you lived through the shadows attack last time and they have humored me by keeping you alive this long but I will make sure that you get home. I will _not_ let them take you." His hand lowered slowly, fingers working their way back to his game.

Yugi hung his head, before letting gravity force him back onto the couch.

Continued silence.

"Yami, lets play a card game together." Yami glanced up, oddly surprised.

"Uh...yeah, sure," he pushed his cards together, flipping them all over so they faced the correct way and began to shuffle. Yugi slid down onto the ground and inched his way around to the opposing side. "What game would you like to play?" Yami asked.

Yugi shrugged. "You choose."

Yami's eyes scrunched as he mulled over the question. "Hm. Every heard of Egyptian Ratscrew?"

Yugi grinned. "Haha yeah. I used to play it all the time with my sister when we were kids." Yami winced at the mention of Yugi's sister, and the other noticed. "Yami, I don't blame you," Yugi said, leaning forward to place a steady hand on the others knee. Yami kept his eyes on the deck.

"But...your sister is no longer here in this world because of me. Because I exist," Yami sighed, slowly putting the deck in the middle for it to be cut.

Yugi shook his head. "I was mad, furious before I met you I admit. I was mad and furious _when_ I met you. However…" he paused, mulling over his words. "However, I am not mad at you now. Because you did not do it. You are but a vessel for what the shadows do, and I really wish I could relive you of that burden." Yugi cut the deck, placing one pile on each side. "Sorry, I'm lazy and don't want to count."

Yami chuckled. "No worries."

The game started slow, each drawing a card, mulling over the rules, getting to know them. Reading their opponent, remembering the moves. One card on Jack, two on Queen, 3 on King and 4 on Ten, Goal: get all the cards.

Yami slapped down a Jack, and Yugi whined, rubbing both his hands into his long, unkempt and oily hair, that without proper showering, had begun to dread-up near the base of his neck. Yami laughed, slowly dragging the large pile towards him. Yugi gave Yami a stick eye, huffing as he threw down a new card.

They continued to play, long into the night/ no day/ maybe morning? as Yami began to become more animated, yelping when his cards were unlucky, shoving Yugi in the shoulder when he trumped him. Shouting for joy when he won a hand.

Yugi merely laughed, letting the game continue. It had gone on for far too long, and he stomach was growling angrily against his ribs.

But it didn't matter.

No, it really didn't matter one bit.

Because Yami was smiling and his smile...Yugi felt his heart clench. To see Yami smile was such a sight.

Yami now was laughing. Not controlled laughter nor mere chuckles of amusement. He was belting out an oddly cracked, baritone laugh, nearly chocking as his breaths came out in gasps as he Yugi messed up a slap, nearly costing him the game. Yugi reached forward towards Yami, moving so he was next to the other. He was so sure Yami was about to pass out from his laughs.

Yugi slowly frowned, turning his head away so Yami couldn't see him.

'I want to go home...I am so ready to go home...but I don't want to leave him here,' he turned back, watching as Yami wiped his eyes, still grinning. Not noticing Yugi's forlorn gaze. '...I don't want this to end...'

**~Break~**

**A/N-** EVERYONE! I thank you so much for sticking with me so far. You have all been amazing, and I know this story has and is taking forever to finish. HOWEVER, I am currently writing and nearly finished with CHAPTER 9. Which means I am one step closer to the finale. I'm getting more bursts of inspiration lately, and I hope to get this bad boy done soon.

Thank you again for your patience, your reviews and your likes and favs. I am sorry to not respond, but I have a near full-time internship and second job, and I am just really busy. But this fic will be completed and I hope the ending is worth it for all of you!


End file.
